


A Promise to Carry On

by Puffie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Raava grew weak, Wan had to take steps to make sure they make it to the portal together- what happened will continue on for ten thousand years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Waava fics in the tumblr tags and some fanarts I decided write a short fic. Originally it was a drabble, but I got carried away. This is an alternate scenario where of course, Raava chose to take a human form rather than being a kite-squid. Story is mostly from Raava’s perspective.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta reader: Karen DuLay who helped improve this work greatly.

_he red string of fate, also referred to as the red thread of destiny, red thread of fate, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger._

_The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.*_

===

A light from the distance cut through the sky like a fine line, breaking the monotony of the gray snow. It marked the destination of the three travelers - the young man, the light spirit and the animal- as they stared at it from the mouth of a small cave.

"Raava?" The young man called out to his companion on the ground. As she lay, her blue hair sprawled like flowing water- her white colors were a stark contrast the dark soil ground beneath her. Using her elbows she tried to lift herself before her cheek hit the ground back. The spirit of light looked looked no different from the dying campfire.

"Come on Raava, don’t push yourself too hard. Do you need more sleep?” Hours ago they had camped to regain their strength for their journey, but it seemed that a few hours of rest wasn’t much for the weakening spirit.

She said with resignation, “Harmonic Convergence is almost here but I can hardly move anywhere.”

“Don’t worry, I’m here. Mula’s here too.” The young man scooped her in his arms and gently placed her on the back of the animal.

Raava was silent. Days of protesting against Wan’s help had depleted her strength faster than she had imagined. As powerful as she had been- soaring through the skies and into the heavens for tens of thousands of years- the wise decision now was to accept the facts, pride be damned.

Her shoulders were hunched and her face downcast. She refused to met his gaze, ashamed at her weakness.

"Can you hold yourself up?" Wan asked as he put her in place.

"I’ll try my best…” She looked at him with an apologetic expression.  “I can fuse with you one more time and that’s all I can do."

"I’m sure Mula doesn’t mind the two of us for a while. We’re nearing the portals.” After untying all his belongings and placing them on the ground, Wan climbed up on the cat-deer cautiously- not wanting to knock the woman down or burden the beast with a sudden increase in weight.

Raava felt both his hands take hers and guide them around his body. His hands were calloused and rough but he held her carefully but firmly. She shifted her weight forward and after a brief hesitation, leaned on his back for balance. She didn’t know if what she felt was Mula’s hooves stomping on the ground or Wan’s heartbeat.

As they leave, the cave lies silent with nothing but discarded supplies and some faint marks left on the ground.

===

"The sun never seemed to set Raava. I felt we’ve been traveling for a while now so it’s strange… Do you think the sun spirit decided to help us by sparing more sunlight?" Wan asked.

“Night and day is different in this part of the world. Light and dark last for longer periods- six full moons each.”

“Whoah, that’s amazing. I wonder how those people in the water Lion Turtle know when to sleep?”

“I’ve seen you sleep during the day, the night doesn’t always tell your body when it needs rest.”

“Well you’re right Raava, but there’s no rest like a good night’s sleep. After a good day’s work, your body is so tired you just lie down and you can’t stop your eyes from closing.”

"Come to think of it, when I did sleep in this form it was… refreshing indeed."

"Then when you wake up, it’s new day waiting!" Feeling Raava’s hands go limp, Wan stopped their ride and looked back at her. "Do you… need to rest for a while?"

"We have no time left, we need to go on… I’m really sorry Wan."

"It’s okay Raava," he reassured her as he held both her hands again and wrapped them around him. "I’m the reason why you’re in this state. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I was tricked so easily and everything that has happened is all my fault." Wan took off his scarf in one pull, the color of red was bright against the gray sky. It flew above both of them and as it descended, settled gently behind Raava. With the two ends of the thread Wan tied the her to him. "Is it too tight?"

Touching the knot with her fingers she replied, “No, it’s alright.”

As an ancient spirit, Raava knew all things but she only understood them at a certain extent. Now in a human form she finally _felt_ fire and what it meant. Like flame, Wan was warm and comforting but he was also blazing- his spirit burned in the cold, unrelenting and bright. Fire brings light that enables sight, but what the eyes can see was not everything. Never had she seen hope until Wan ignited it within her.

Now she understood why Tui and La abandoned immortality and chose to live in flesh. There is no wisdom to be taught to a mighty ocean and a moon who was above all things unless they learn to _live_ amongst beings. Because of Wan, she learned that humans flow like the water; when faced with an impossible obstacle they continue to move on. Wan may be just a drop in the ocean, but he caused massive waves that would change the world.

===

As Mula began to get tired, Wan decided to give the beast a much deserved rest. After untying the knot that bound him to his companion he climbed down carefully.

Even if his back was turned to her, Raava could see the smile on his cheek, “Come on Raava, Mula isn’t the only one allowed to carry you!”

Without knowing it, she returned an affectionate smile and complied with his invitation. Although little embarrassed, she climbed down on his back wrapped her arms around his neck. True indeed, for Wan was also like the earth- strong and steady. For the past months there were more failures than successes in keeping peace between humans and spirits but he was enduring, resilient as a rock that made mountains.

“I never thought in tens of thousands of years that a mortal would carry me.”

"You know Raava, you don’t need to feel ashamed. I’m helpless without you too.”

“I’m not ashamed, I’m humbled.”

“Without you I’ll just be a guy who shoots fire. Well.. what I meant is that even if I have power I was nothing. Meeting you changed me life. I screwed up big time you know? I don’t make the best decisions but now I realized that together we can do great things.”

The howl of the wind reminded Raava of the scarf in her hand. Even if she had no experience with human clothing matters, Raava knew that a simply wrapping the said item a round the human’s neck would give him a much needed warmth.

"Raava… what are you doing?" He stopped walking.

"I just thought you might feel cold."

"Oh thanks…"  said Wan whose voice was muffled by the layers of cloth.

"Did… I do it wrong?"

"Not really! It’s… pretty good for a first timer," he chuckled. "Here, I’ll show you how it’s done." Wan pulled the scarf from his face with one hand and like what he did earlier, he hurled it to the air and with a few, swift movements of wrapping the piece of cloth transformed into a cozy cave of fabric.

In the process he had enclosed not only his head but Raava’s as well. He pulled the part that concealed Raava’s face to reveal her bemused expression.

They laughed together.

He was like fire, water, earth… but also like air. She was never freed from her eternal struggle with Vaatu until his arrival swept her off. For the first time she saw the world- she traveled across mountains, seas, forests and saw all the life that flourished because of balance.

Like the wind, his life was also _fleeting_ and short- he would pass and would be gone.

_What is this feeling?_ She asked as she felt a void in herself. Even as a spirit she possessed emotions; anger, satisfaction, desperation, peace… but this was different. The present seemed pleasant and the future was so uncertain.

She was afraid.

She tried to expel the newfound emotion within her. Whenever she and Vaatu fought during the Harmonic Convergence she never wanted to lose- darkness can’t win and lives were at stake. Fear was unavoidable but never painful until that moment.

Why was the thought of Wan ceasing to exist so sad? Wasn’t he insignificant?  And was never worth more than any other human in the world?

What then is she feeling for him?

_Love._

Relief filled her chest like a soothing water. She finally understood- Love was neither light nor dark. It was both being selfish and selfless, wanting and giving, fearing and hoping.

If he took one more step and they would be in a different world- destiny awaited them beyond the light.

"I promise you I won’t fail. Together we can win this Raava, this will not be the end."

"I believe in you, Wan."

"As long as you’re with me," he replied. "I think this is the perfect time to say this… thank you, Raava for everything. You are kind, patient, wise and brave. I’m glad to have you as friend."

"Thank you, Wan. I’m happy to be your friend."

As they faced the light of the portal, nothing could hide Raava’s tears glistening on her face.

==================

Many years later, an old and wounded Wan would use his last breath to apologize to her for failing his mission. He lay amidst the blood-soaked earth of ash and fire, filled with the smell of death. The spirit of a man brimming with hope and courage was no more, in its place was soul filled with regret flickering like a flame about to go out.

"Don’t worry. We will be together in all your lifetimes, and we will never give up." She promised him. The sun finally set on the horizon and Wan closed his eyes for the last time.

_It’s time to sleep. When you wake up, I’ll be there for you._

_I’ll carry your spirit for eternity._

**Author's Note:**

> As much as the red thread myth is inherently romantic I find Raava and Wan’s relationship not to be a romantic one, but I do love that they’re essentially soulmates. Even if Raava regained her power and didn’t need the Avatar anymore, she chose to be with Korra and kept her promise.
> 
> *Source is Wikipedia


End file.
